


Interrogation

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Roleplay, Suckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikaina had a thing for cops. She also had a thing for Tucker and Wash, so she thought it was a fantastic idea to combine the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ Suckington

Kaikaina had a thing for cops. She also had a thing for Tucker and Wash, so she thought it was a fantastic idea to combine the two. Wash had a thing for being dominant and Tucker had a thing for watching Wash be dominant and being asked to do things.

An interrogation role play was a sure fire way to satisfy everyone.

They’d discussed everything beforehand: what kinds of questions they would ask, what the crime was, what sort of ‘punishment’ she would receive if found guilty of the crime.

Kaikaina had been excited for this all week so when Friday night finally arrived, she was buzzing with anticipation even before they’d gotten started. They really needed to hurry up because at this rate she wouldn’t be able to last long.

Wash stepped into the bedroom first, straightening his tie. He looked sharp in the police uniform and Kaikaina took a breath. Tucker soon followed, his tie loose around his neck and the police hat tucked under his arm. The pair stood before her, looking impeccable in their uniforms.

She swallowed in an attempt to calm herself down. She needed to stick to the script. She couldn’t just bail on their role play and ask them to have their way with her. At least, not yet.

“So, Miss Kaikaina,” Tucker started.

“Call me Kai, _officer._ ”

Tucker cleared his throat. “Kai, we’d just like to ask you a few questions…”

“What were you doing at the time the maple cookies were stolen?” Wash asked, his voice taking on an authoritative tone. Both Kai and Tucker shivered. They loved that tone of voice.

“Well, _Sir_ , I–”

“Sorry, sorry,” Wash interrupted. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

“What? Why?”

“Because having you sitting on that chair naked is really distracting and I can’t question you properly.”


End file.
